Breathe
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "Cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a un acto criminal como el que ejecutaban en esos momentos era justo merecedor de su interés." [Madara x Itachi, yaoi]


(Dios, sí que he escrito bastante esta semana ...)

Creo que esto podría complementar el otro mini-oneshot que hice de madaraxsasuke, aunque no hace falta leerlo para entender ni nada por el estilo xD

Déjenme un comentario para saber si les gustó :)

**Advertencias:** lime, dubcon  
**Nota/2013:** Cuando escribí esto, Madara era una idea un tanto ambigua en el manga, así que seguro hay incongruencias con el avance de la historia oficial.

* * *

-.-.-.-

**Breathe**

-.-.-.-

El aire de esas calles comienza a tornarse denso, a cargarse de un aroma penetrante, metálico y dulzón.

Su nariz se siente irremediablemente cautivada, y respira profundo.

Corre sin interrumpir el espeluznante silencio, sus pisadas no dejan huella y sin emitir algún ruido esquivan los diversos obstáculos que se encuentra en su camino; cuerpos inertes, rostros que no tienen nombre en su memoria…

Una generación de su familia que realmente no conoció.

La luna desnuda fulgura en todo su esplendor, sin nubes que puedan opacarla. La blanca luz hace destellar su katana con una promesa mortal en su filo. La sujeta con fuerza. Es lo más confiable que conoce, lo más reconfortante. La respeta como el instrumento fiel que nunca falla en reflejar su superioridad, que no deja sobrevivientes una vez que ha elegido sobre quién atentar.

Solía ser su única compañía hasta que recientemente lo conoció a él; la persona que busca en esos momentos. Se trata de un individuo que le parece el retrato de ideales que él desdeñó siglos atrás, y que esa noche actúa como enjuiciador de su propia familia, un verdugo cruel y tan egoísta como todos los de su linaje, aunque insistiera risiblemente en la nobleza de sus objetivos.

Le fue presentado por el orquestador del actual operativo, y resultó inevitable que capturara su atención. Cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a un acto criminal como el que ejecutaban en esos momentos era justo merecedor de su interés.

Dobla en una esquina y pasa frente a un par de viviendas. Finalmente lo encuentra, encorvado sobre sí mismo, escupiendo saliva al suelo porque ya ha volcado todos los contenidos de su estómago. Apenas si parece poder respirar, sus inspiraciones son silbantes y atropelladas, rayan en sollozos, y le desquician hasta límites insospechados porque en esos momentos le parece tan débil.

Y no lo escogió porque fuera débil. Así que se acerca a la endeble figura con el objetivo de dar fin al decepcionante espectáculo, lo toma rudamente de su cabello y le obliga a enderezarse. Se encuentra con ojos irritados y acuosos, demasiado brillantes, mirándole avergonzado.

Las yemas de sus dedos punzan intranquilas, y experimenta el enloquecido deseo de llevar las manos hacia esa mirada y arrancar aquellos ojos, desesperantemente tristes, de sus cuencas.

Se contiene.

—No puedo. —Se siente aplastado por la palpable debilidad, como si se cerniera sobre él una presión invisible que le oprime los pulmones y le obliga a respirar trabajosamente por algunos segundos.

Es una sensación insoportable y lo enfurece a tal grado que percibe a su sangre calentarse y escocerlo por dentro, pero no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo severo; al menos no en esos momentos porque tienen que terminar lo que empezaron cuanto antes posible.

Chasquea los dientes para denotar su irritación y aparta la mirada para no seguir viendo ese patético rostro deformado por la angustia.

Se pregunta dónde escondió la entereza que acostumbra, la frialdad usual de sus pupilas, el semblante imperturbable que siempre pone en pie.

Identifica la casa en cuyo portal se encuentran. Y entonces lo comprende pero no lo justifica, porque lo pensó mejor que esto. Había estado convencido de que no se quebraría tan fácilmente.

Lo empuja lejos con desdén y se encamina con determinados pasos al interior de la construcción. Hace el trabajo del otro, no por querer ahorrarle el esfuerzo, sino porque de todas formas lo disfruta inmensamente.

Los sorprende dormidos y todo se sucede de manera menos escandalosa de lo que anheló, pero a fin de cuentas los progenitores de su nuevo protegido se desploman desprovistos de vida al piso, finalmente haciendo justicia a su verdadera esencia como la carga inservible que siempre fueron.

Cuando emerge de la casa, el otro ya no lo espera ahí.

Camina unos minutos hasta encontrarlo de pie, inmóvil, en medio de una calle más amplia que las demás. Su mano derecha sostiene con pasmosa ligereza una katana, a punto de dejarla caer.

Ubica una figura pequeña tumbada a sus pies; un niño que por alguna razón inaceptable todavía respira.

Sin dudarlo marcha hasta ahí y se detiene a su lado. Examina con una larga ojeada a la criatura que comparte rasgos similares al otro y posee cabellos característicamente lacios y oscuros.

Ajusta el agarre sobre el mango de su arma, gira la muñeca en un ángulo imperceptible…

—Él no. —Pausa sus acciones y voltea a verlo, descubriendo una mirada vacía clavándose sobre ese "él" con delatora insistencia.

Esta vez no se exaspera; enarca una ceja, hace una mueca divertida y maliciosa.

—No es tu decisión. —Pero la mano de Itachi deja ir la katana que agarraba frágilmente y sostiene su brazo con firmeza, una súplica muda impresa en la tensión de los dedos. Madara no puede evitar sonreír sardónico, y le mira de soslayo zorrunamente. Los ojos que ahora se fijan sobre los suyos contienen una seriedad ridícula, casi como si quisieran parecer amenazantes.

Pero es lo suficientemente astuto para distinguir el ruego oculto en lo profundo de las opacas pupilas. Y le concede esto también, sólo porque presiente que será la atadura definitiva.

—Como sea, es hora de irnos. —Obtiene predecible e inmediata aceptación a su declaración.

Itachi no pregunta a dónde se dirigen, simplemente lo sigue. Al mayor esa callada conformidad le provoca desconfianza pero se regodea en ella porque al mismo tiempo incita su fascinación.

Y cuando se alejan de todo, decide detenerse, y el otro no inquiere el motivo. La sombra de un árbol provee el secretismo necesario para burlar a la luna fisgona y hacer que aquél revele su físico sólo para sus ojos.

Los labios que lo reciben son insípidos y desprovistos de toda pasión, pero se asegura de conseguir un sabor adictivo de ellos al morderlos vorazmente, hiriéndolos hasta extraer gotitas de empalagoso carmín.

Se conoce a sí mismo lo suficiente como para saber que nunca se sentirá harto de ese sabor, de ese olor o de ese color que encharca sus ropas y satura a sus sentidos gratamente.

No puede arrancar ningún ruido de él pero la pálida piel se sonroja ante el brusco paso de sus dedos, y el cuerpo es deliciosamente tenso a su alrededor. No necesita que los ojos desvaídos muestren emoción para sentirse satisfecho.

Sabe que le repugna. Sabe que le gustaría acabar con él con sus propias manos, simplemente porque encarna la esencia ambiciosa y egoísta de su clan.

Y es que Itachi debe ser consciente de que la masacre recién efectuada no ha erradicado del todo la maldición Uchiha… Ahí está lo más vil de su estirpe; las manos invasivas, la lengua pérfida, los jadeos animalescos, la fricción dolorosa, la piel ardiente, la mirada insaciable.

Efectivamente, Itachi lo siente en cada rincón de su cuerpo y su mente y es el crudo recordatorio de por qué hizo lo que acaba de hacer. Y sólo reza para que llegue el día en que no necesite esa constante evidencia del mal para apaciguar su culpabilidad.

Es por eso que seguirá con él. Y tal vez la próxima vez convencerá a sus labios de responder, a su cuerpo de abandonarse presa de la excitación, a su mente de dejarse confundir por las impresionantes sensaciones.

Pero por lo pronto todavía hay demasiada muerte recriminándole en sus recuerdos, la voz acusadora de su hermano se repite cual zumbador eco en sus oídos, y no puede exigirle más a su fatigado corazón…; no cuando el olor a lágrimas y sangre sigue sintiéndose tan presente, vívido en cada molécula de oxígeno que llega a sus pulmones, envenenándole con desgarradora lentitud a cada inhalación.

Tiembla de terror ante la posibilidad de que todo aquello se eternice.

Pero después de un rato, el aire a su alrededor comienza a tornarse denso, a cargarse de otro aroma penetrante, a almizcle y transpiración.

Su nariz agradece el cambio infinitamente, y respira profundo.

Durante preciosos instantes lo olvida todo.


End file.
